Page 75
by FailingDemi
Summary: A decorated book of simplicity, a dull book of complexity, both bookmarked on the page of 75. A crash on a summer afternoon, books were unknowingly exchanged, and names unknown. KyouHaru. First in the Dreams Sequence.


A/N: I'm bored. And I wrote this up _long _time ago...I mean...really long time ago. Maybe...half a year ago...? I can't remember. Oh well, so anyways, my writing style back then was so solemn. But I don't care. Hehe.

Disclaimer: Don't own. **Unbeta'd.** Enjoy.

* * *

A decorated book of simplicity, a dull book of complexity, both bookmarked on the page of 75. A crash on a summer afternoon, books were unknowingly exchanged, and names unknown. KyouHaru. First in the Dreams Sequence.

It was night. A lamp cast a gold glow near the bed, and onto the figure sitting on it. He was reading a book about money-managing, and apparently reading slowly, trying to understand most parts. In his hand, he had a small book marker. He looked at the time; the clock rested near the desk.

It was three a.m. He snapped the book shut, placing his marker between the pages. The hand-held size book was laid on the bedside table, and the figure took off his glasses. The raven head placed his spectacles onto the book's surface, and slid further down underneath the sheets, his head now resting on the pillow.

He stared off at the ceiling with tired and weary eyes, and he blanked out for a moment. He sighed softly, and turned his body slightly to reach the lights.

_Nights out._

* * *

Page 75…that was the page that he had bookmarked hadn't he? Ohtori Kyouya opened his eyes readily to see dazzling sunlight pouring down on him. He had closed his eyes for a long while…grasping the concepts of what he was reading.

Lying in his hand was the book and the page was opened up in front of him. It clicked to him. He was sitting in a metallic olive chair outside of a café. The sun was bearable, and it didn't make him sweat in the summer heat. He picked up a cool glass of water and brought it to his lips while he kept reading the text.

Something beeped in his pocket, and Kyouya lazily fished it out. He opened it up and put it to his ear, snapping his book at the same time, "Kyouya here, what's the matter?"

"Do you need anything—"

"I'm fine," he interrupted, looking irritated. Kyouya moved his haphazard gaze upwards so that he was staring thoughtfully out into the sky. "I don't need your assistance _every_ day. It's summer, so please…_relax_."

There was silence on the other end of the line. Kyouya smiled at his 'companions' loyalty. He could picture them loitering in a limousine not farther than a block away, watching Kyouya and beeping him for any assistance. The Ohtori moved slightly, and his eyes set on a black limousine, the type that he rides in. Crowds of small children and adults stood around to gawk at it.

He smiled at it and said into the phone.

"It's tiresome sitting in that car all day, go on home and relax with your families. I'm fine," Kyouya said. "Also, attracting attention is bothersome."

"But—"

"I'm fine," he stressed. "You have been working a long while and you guys skipped New Year's to stay with me, and I feel that I'm depriving you of time to live your life. So I insist that you go to your families and home to relax, or I'll fire you."

Kyouya's eyes gleamed, as he heard several discussing words in the background. The man on the phone cleared his voice, Kyouya could imagine a smile creeping onto the man's face; he tried to sound very solemn, "Yes. We will go now."

He observed the limousine start up and drive away. He shook his head and sipped the ice water. Kyouya stood up from his seat, and gathered the many books in his arms. He took the half-full cup to toss it into the trash can. He walked away from the café, and onto the bustling yet almost vacant side walk. He opened the book in his hand and had the other hold the heavier books underneath his arm.

His bookmark was gray and dull, and he kept it firmly on the page with his thumb. Kyouya kept walking in an aimless path, comprehending challenging words and statements.

Someone crashed into him. The book flew from Kyouya's hands and collapsed in a mess on a floor, while the heavier books mixed in with the collision's books. Kyouya stepped back, away from the mess and stared at the many books lying on the pavement.

He bent to his knees to pick up his books, and saw that the girl who had crashed into him do the same. Kyouya gathered most of his recognizable books, and felt for the smaller hand-book. He heard her apologize over and over again under her breath, about not watching where she was going, and about how careless she was.

He blinked. The scent of strawberries hung heavily in the air fazing him for a slight moment. Something flittered next to him, where he assumed the girl was. Something light, something…strangely light and peaceful.

Kyouya almost thought that he recognized the voice somewhere and looked up. The girl was gone, as if she ghosted away from him. Kyouya stood up, books in hand. He decided it was best that he returned back to his summer house.

He decided to walk home; after all—

It was a pleasant day for a walk, and a few textbooks wouldn't weigh him down completely. Kyouya strolled down the familiar paths that led to his secluded, summer get away. He walked down the pathway that led up to the door. His sister was outside, sweeping the front porch free from any leaves that fell down from the tree overseeing the house.

Kyouya smiled at his sister while approaching the normally-sized house. He climbed the wooden steps and said, "I'm back, Fuyumi-neesan. Thank you for keeping the house occupied and clean while I visited the bookstore."

She smiled in return, letting the broom rest in the palms of her hands. "It was quite peaceful, the breeze here at Karuizawa is quite refreshing. It was nice while I was sweeping the leaves off the porch."

"I agree," he said, sitting onto the bench that was on the porch. He was feeling pleasant, somewhat serene. Fuyumi had noticed it and smiled at the way Kyouya sat cross-legged on the cushioned bench and at the way he propped open a medical text.

It had been so long since she had seen him look so…_cheery_. Usually he would be stressed, always sighing; however, he was reading a textbook with a passive face on…and _humming_ lightly to himself.

"Did you get good books?"

"Mn? Great. I started on a fairly interesting one, stopped halfway," he said.

"Why not finish it?"

"The context of the book that I was reading is more explained in this one, so I'm just seeing what this has."

And Kyouya fell silent, his gray eyes moving over the pages. In a course of an hour, he closed shut the medical book in his hands, and reached for the smaller one nearby. While he fingered the hand-sized book, he noticed—

It was floral, decorative, and one hundred percent…_not his_.

Kyouya picked it up, staring at it in surprise. It was not his complicated documentary of medical situations; no…it was a _flowery _book of a fictional and dramatic story. His mind traced back to the time where he bumped into the girl.

He must have picked up her book by accident. And she was gone, somewhat swept by the wind. Out of curiosity, besides the girl wouldn't know, Kyouya flipped through the book, seeing what of importance it was, and what it could offer to him to ease his boredom.

Something slipped out, sticking out from the pages, stopping him in his quick skimming. A bookmark. He opened it to the page, and fixed the smaller mark back into the page. His eyes caught the page number in the corner.

'…seventy-five…' he thought in interest. Kyouya leaned back and tapped his chin slightly, he wondered, while looking at the blue and white marker.

'_Who was that girl?'_

* * *

He suddenly awoke from a crash downstairs. There were hurried stomps as he heard his loyal men ask if Fuyumi was hurt or not. Kyouya had to laugh slightly, as he put a hand to his head. The time…six a.m.

He had only sleep for three hours, but he was in a calm state of mind. Perhaps it was that dream, he wondered to himself. Kyouya reached for his glasses and put them on. He glanced at his book, and shrugged at it. It wasn't floral or anything like in his dream.

The book was still there, but something wasn't.

* * *

Kyouya reached the hall to the third music room, and he opened it. He knew that no one else would be in there, but when he opened the pink wooden doors he was slightly surprised to see that a small figure was sitting on their long conference table, reading.

He shrugged to himself, supposing that she was just getting away from the twins. Kyouya neared the table and placed the bag on the surface. He casually started to unpack while clearing his voice, "Well, hello, Haruhi."

"Oh, didn't see you, Kyouya-sempai," she replied respectfully, looking up from her book. Kyouya slipped out his documentary book and walked nearer to Haruhi.

"This morning I awoke…three hours after I slept. And when I slept, I was for certain that my bookmark…was still inside my small book," Kyouya said. Haruhi stopped reading and she put the book spine onto the surface of the wood. She gazed up at him and blinked several times.

"Hm. That's funny, I had the same thing that happened to me," she said. He bent over her sitting figure, pressing a hand onto the table; he stood behind her back. Slowly, he pinched something from his book and fished it out.

Kyouya dangled the rectangular strip in front of Haruhi's brown orbs. "Is this yours?"

Her chestnut eyes widened, as she took it from him. "Yeah! Where did you find it?"

"Well…I found it…" Kyouya said with a smile. He closed his eyes contently and murmured.

"On page seventy-five…"

* * *

A/N: Drabble-ish, and yes...how did that bookmark get to his page anyways? And now, since you guys know me, or some may not, I'll pester (pester(pester)) you guys with my shameless ads!

_And for my shameless advertising! (You'll be seeing me put up the SAME thing, cus I'm lazy. -Hehehe...-_

_Anyways. Guys. I shall ask a really **big** favor from you. Can you guys click on my name, and read what is listed at the very top? There's a linky to a Ouran forum that I helped make, and it would completely make me happy if some people joined it and post regularly. There's a cool way of RPGing too! Canon characters can be played, and the way its organized it really awesome, so check it out please! It's not like I'm forcing you to join-- -COUGH**JOINDAMMIT**COUGH- So yeah! -innocent smile-_

_--End of Shameless ads._

Yeah. It's kind of dead, but...if you join and add life to it...maybe...

Anyways reveiw! And I may write up the other hosts' weird dreams. :P Hence the dream sequence, but they will be oneshots.

-Demi-kun.


End file.
